


Curving His Interests

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Secrets of Sulphur Springs (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Erotica, Facials, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gay Sex, Hot, Hot Sex, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teenagers, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Knowing that his teenage father was into the wrong girl, the one who he's trying to save, it's up to Griffin to get his young father's attention off Savannah.
Relationships: Griffin "Harry" Campbell/Ben Campbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Curving His Interests

Griffin Campbell couldn’t believe it, his father was actually going to let him assist with finishing writing his original song. Of course it wasn’t truly his dad as he knew, and instead the teenage form of him. With the two boys having met in a time where the Tremont Hotel was thriving with guests and no one had disappeared. 

Teenage Ben Campbell was vastly different to his average Joe father in many ways, beginning with his mischievous nature and stunning looks - Griffin knew for sure now that he got most of his looks from his mother. It didn’t feel like he was hanging around his dad, and just another kid. But to think that this fun, musical boy grew up to be his dad was still strange.

“What about this, Harry?” Ben asked, playing a chord for his new ‘friend’.

That was Griffin’s other issue, his dad’s teenage form knew him as Harry. A name he had ripped from Harry Potter along with his friend Harper, who went with the name Hermione.

“Hmm… nah, I think this one works better,” Griffin guided Ben’s hand to a chord below it and let the dark-haired boy strum. They nodded at each other in a silent agreement that Griffin was right, then leaned back on the small tables on which they sat as Ben strummed a random tune trying to get it right. “Huh, that sounds kind of like ‘Everybody Dance Now’...”

“What? I’ve never heard of that,” Ben gave Griffin a weird look. Pausing on the guitar, bummed as he was starting to like the tune. He didn’t want to copy someone else’s work like that, even if accidentally.

Griffin groaned, stuttering as he tried to fix it. “Uh…it’s a um lesser known band… really cool… will probably get big!”

“Oh, cool… Show me some time!” Ben beamed at him. He returned to the guitar, humming as he played. “How’d that sound?”

“Awesome!” Griffin grinned, widely. He toyed with the collar of his floral black and yellow shirt while looking around the grungy wooden room. Taking in the details and the writing written in black marker. Until, on one of the wooden beams in very small letters and contained in a little heart, he spied the letters ‘B+S’. “Did you write that? Uhm, wh-who’s the S for?”

Griffin blushed, wondering why his tone sounded both afraid and jealous. He assured himself it was just because he didn’t want to save Savannah and doom himself to never exist.

“Who do you think, Harry? who's the only cool girl IN this camp!” Ben chuckled. Unabashed to admit he was crushing on Savannah. “All of the others are so lame!”

“Oh… soooo, you and Savannah? Does she, uh- Do-does she like you back?” Griffin asked, his olive cheeks a soft pink shade now. He continued to stare at the marker, biting the inside of his cheek as his eyes followed the curves of that crudely drawn heart. In the corner of his eyes he could see Ben’s smile getting wider, more cheeky as he played.

“I uh think so dude, who knows. When it comes to girls like Savannah, you can never tell what they are thinking.” Ben grinned, strumming his guitar a little. “What about you, putting any moves on Hermione?”

Griffin poked his tongue out at Ben. Even if it was his teenage self, talking about liking a girl with his dad was off the tables. “Gross. Come on! You and Savannah hang out by yourselves a lot… have you two gotten up to a-anything?

“I wish! You have no idea how much camp puts a damper on your hand time!” Ben winked, trying to judge the reaction on Griffin’s face.

Biting his lip harder, Griffin blurted out a question that didn’t need to be asked, nor did he need answered: “Wha-what would you do with her if you could-?”

“Anything she would let me dude, anything she wanted.” Ben almost wolf whistled at the thought of being with Savannah like that. “What about you and Hermione, she’s totally hot, dude!”

Griffin blushed a little from thinking of his friend like that.

“You can have her! I just didn’t know you were so… eager for Savannah? She seems too innocent to be into that stuff. I’ve heard guys are better at it, anyway,” Griffin leaned back with both hands behind him, gripping the sides of the table. Likely to hide how his palms were sweating, getting clammy the further he let this conversation go on. Worst of all, though he was yet to notice it as the fact his faded blue jeans were getting a little tighter as it went on, and forming a decent young bulge.

“Why would guys do that stuff with each other dude? When there’s girls around…” Ben said, looking at the other boy weirdly. Never having known anyone who had ever ‘played’ with other guys. He set aside the guitar and leaned in a little closer. Spotting Griffin’s growing bulge before the other boy noticed his own growling erection. Chuckling softly, Ben decided not to bring it up yet. “And really, innocent and Savannah? Those words don't belong together, Harry, you know she’s a bigger prankster than me!”

“Still… just don’t think she's into it!” 

“And how many boys have you played with, Harry, since you're like Mr. Guys Are Better?” Ben teased.

“I-I… None! I just said I’ve heard about it!” Griffin tried to brush him off, looking away. Everything he said and did, the awkward nature behind it all, made things too obvious.

“Sure, dude.” Ben grinned, returning to his guitar. Commented after a while of strumming. “You and Hermione would make a cute couple… with how you two keep disappearing together all the time”

“We’re not a couple and I’m not into her! M-maybe I like Savannah!” Griffin lied to Ben’s face.

“Can’t blame you if you were! She’s amazing, man” Ben grinned, his eyes showing the other teen just how much he was crushing on her.

Griffin groaned inside. He needed Ben to stop liking the girl before he saved her. Shift the focus. Though admittedly he wanted some of that focus on himself. Ben, at this age, was like an entirely new person. And, sadly, back then his dad was pretty hot. “So you wouldn’t hate me if, like, I did her? And you didn’t get to?”

“Oh, I won’t hate you for liking her. ‘Cause I know you won’t get her.” Ben teased. Leaning in as he spoke, a hand placed upon his knee. “I will be getting her, Harry.”

“I bet I’m better at it than you, B-Ben!” Griffin snapped, sitting up straight and with a more tense look. Trying to will himself to stop talking about sex with his dad like it was any casual old thing. Especially since it had nothing to do with his mother, who Ben needed to like in order for him to be alive in the first place. “We could make a bet out of it! If I win, I can have Savannah. But if you somehow win… you can have her. Sound fair?”

“Why should I make a bet when I already can get Savannah?” Ben questioned, raising his eyebrow.

Griffin shrugged, letting a sly grin slip across his face as it turned away. Facing a random place on the floor. “Oh, you don’t have to. But I guess if you’re not man enough to be better at it than me…”

“... fine. Name your terms,” Crossing his arms, Ben gave ‘Harry’ a hard, intimidating look. Determination in his dark eyes.

“I get ten minutes to do anything I want to you, and see how fast I can make you shoot. Then you get ten minutes on me, and whoever made them shoot faster wins Savannah,” Griffin offered, seeing this as the only way to get what he wanted. Both existence, and the shameful play time with his father’s teenage form with complete anonymity from the future man. That did not, however, stop his cheeks from flaring up in a wildfire as he waited for Ben to hopefully say yes.

“Are you just trying to play with my dick, dude?” Ben asked, not giving the other boy any hint at the amusement he had over the situation.

Griffin could have agreed to that. Ben seemed chill enough that he’d be okay with it. Even if he didn’t, Griffin didn’t live back in 1990. “No! It’s for Savannah. Are you in or are you out?!”

“For Savannah? Uh huh.” Ben teased. “You know we could just get her here and let her judge us doing things to her. She would be down for it.”

“No way. This is a boys only thing, Ben. I’ll even let you go first so you know I don’t want to play with your dick,” 

Standing up, Griffin shrugged off his over shirt and set it down before lifting off his dark grey tee; Ben flinched upon Griffin revealing his chest, shocked to see that this skinny young boy was rather ripped. His biceps were decently toned, and his firm chest was home to washboard abs and toned pecs. As he started, stunned by Griffin’s show, Ben hardly realised the boy was lowering the zipper to his jeans and at last pulling out his five inch cock for the boy to look at.

“Oh, so you want me to play with your dick…” 

Feeling rather flustered now seeing another boy’s dick for the first time, especially since he didn’t agree to the challenge. His dark orbs, capturing the dim sunlight, flickered between Griffin’s hard dick to the boy’s eager eyes. Ben swallowed his pride, put on a brave face then reached out to begin their bet by coiling his long fingers around the shaft. Gently squeezing Griffin’s manhood as he worked its shaft using slow pumps that followed its upwards tilt. Against his palm, Ben could feel the powerful twitches running through Griffin’s down from its tip.

Upon being touched there for the first time, Griffin’s hips gave an involuntary thrust into Ben’s palm. An act which only encouraged his dad to squeeze tighter when the boy gave away how good this felt. To be honest though, Ben was a little rough on his dick with the awkward grip and fast pace up and down its length.

“M-Mmmm… D-” Griffin moaned, managing to just stop himself from moaning out ‘dad’ at the last second. “G-go slower,”

“Nah. You said we can do anything we want, and I know you’ll cum fast if I do this,” Ben’s grin was almost evil as he stroked the younger boy. Each stroke of the cock moved faster. Going down to Griffin’s smooth little balls then back up to his tip with each movement, using the pure intention to make him cum by any means.

“H-How do you know that…?” Griffin asked while moaning, squirming around from his dad jerking his cock.

Ben flashed him a dirty smile as his hand continued its work on Griffin, drawing the boy closer to him to the point he could let go and grab it properly. Pumping up and down on the sexy five-inch cock for a few more strokes. Then he added a new element to the handjob by twisting his wrist around as he stroked. Griffin stammered as his head craned back. An intense pulse ran through his dick into Ben’s hand, amazed by Ben’s hand and the strange twisting. It was rolling his cock around and pleasuring in ways he’d never done to himself. 

“Oh god…” Griffin found himself squirming more as the young form of his own father got more game with his stroking.

“Come on, Harry, why don’t you just cum already? I can feel your dick throbbing… do I need to go faster?” The intensity picked up again when Ben did so, moving his hand wildly along the length of his future son’s dick. Even if he was close enough that Griffin would cum all over his face, he wanted to win. But the boy’s muscles were flexing taut and teeth gritting tightly as he held back with amazing skill, determined not to let Ben milk him. 

At least not yet. 

Growling, Ben’s thumb slipped from his fingers to massage the underside of Griffin’s dick and its tip. Rubbing the sweet precum into the boy’s sensitive flesh, hoping it would push him over the edge.

“N-Not cumming!” Griffin grunted, panting heavily as his dad’s mouth inched closer and closer to his cock.

“CUM ALREADY!” Ben shouted, before his other hand joined his first in jerking Griffin off.

“NO!” Griffin growled back, knowing he was frustrating his dad further.

“Just cum already, Harry!” Using a skill Savannah had used on him, Ben’s thumb moved aside. Giving way for his tongue to press against Griffin’s tongue. It rubbed up vigorously against his tongue, moved with the momentum of his hands stroking the boy’s pulsating cock.

“DDDDDD-” Griffin began moaning out, biting his tongue before screaming ‘Dad!’.

The ten minutes was reaching its end and so was he. Within just a few seconds of Ben’s tongue pressed up against his already leaking dick, a wad of cum fired from Griffin and right into his dad. Ben flinched in surprise as ropes of the hot, sticky cum began filling up his mouth. So out of it that it took a long moment for him to close his mouth and shield against Griffin’s eruption; Griffin’s sweet moans grew softer as the last of his cum painted Ben’s face. He’d hoped to last out the ten minutes but Ben was too much for him.

The boy was unable to process that he just gave the young version of his father a face full of cum.

Griffin only came to his senses when he heard Ben spitting his cum onto the floor with straight boy disgust. Clearly he, unlike Griffin, didn’t enjoy the taste of cum.

“There, you came!” Ben wiped his mouth. “Didn't need to do it in my mouth though! That stuff is fowl!”

“You put it on your tongue… it’s your fault…” Griffin muttered breathlessly, coming down from an orgasmic high.

“Made you cum though!” Ben smirked triumphantly. 

“I know a way to make you cum faster though, so I’ll win,” Griffin shrugged at his teenage father. “Lose the shirt, t-then pull out out like I did,”

“Remove them yourself if you want me like that. The ten minutes start now…” Ben smirked back, not willing to give his unknowingly future son an advantage. Though he came to be impressed with how quickly Griffin had his shirt on the ground and those soft, pink lips wrapped around his six-inch dick; Ben’s hand was on the back of Griffin’s head, tugging at his short chestnut hair as the boy sucked away at his dick, moaning and groaning in the shock of it all. He’d never seen it coming. “Uh...ungh! F-fucker… you just wanted to play with my dick, ca-cause you’re a cocksucker! MM!” 

His words fell upon deaf ears. Griffin bobbed along the size of his manhood with grace and skill, holding nothing back as he sucked on his dad’s juicy cock - wondering as he did so, how big would it be now? It didn’t matter. He had a delicious rod sliding down the entrance to his throat, stretching open his wet walls with its girth.

Ben held the boy down as he too experienced a first. He’d never been deep down another’s throat like this, never felt someone’s warm, wet walls closing around his dick and milk it as they gulped around him. Griffin doing this made it clear he had planned this. 

“F-Fuck… Harry!”

‘That’s it, dad, fuck my face!’ Griffin thought to himself as his tongue lashed from all sides. A full assault on Ben’s cock, feeling the heat rise within it as time passed. Griffin both a little weirded out and turned on by the fact he was sucking the young cock of his father, with Griffin grossing himself out by wondering how long his dad’s cock had grown to in the future.

“I...If this is all you- ngh! This is all you got then you’re gonna lose!” Ben held back his cum, storing it all up in spite of being overwhelmed. Griffin’s throat was milking him so good as he thrust back and forth in that warm tunnel. Fucking his mouth with wild abandon even as Ben tried not to shoot down Griffin’s throat. “Umph… soooo hot… my dick’s fucking hot!”

Griffin hated having to admit that the young version of his dad, did indeed have a sexy cock. But he also knew it was time to slide off with a pop and wait until the glistening strand of saliva connecting his tongue to its tip snapped.

“You’re gonna fuck my butt now,” Griffin said with a breathy moan. The agreement stated he could do anything to make Ben cum, including riding his father’s cock.

“Damn you really do love cock, don’t you, Harry?” Ben replied, shocked at the boy’s decision. “My dad would kill me if he knew that I fucked a dude, so this can never get out…”

“N-no! Shut up!” Griffin pushed Ben back onto the table, then sat himself nervously in Ben’s lap. They had to help each other guide it to Griffin’s hole, but the boy pushed himself down on it with a hiss. One eye clenched shut as the other watched Ben’s cock disappear into his toned butt, sliding up deep into his anal ring. “Nghhhh, i-it’s bigger than it looks! Feels so hot inside me, i-is it hot or tight for you?”

“S-So much so!” Ben moaned out loudly.

Griffin bottomed out on the six-inch cock, feeling its girth stretching him open. The younger boy flexed his hole tightly around Ben, clenching his manhood with the tightness of his young ass. It was one made to be fucked. Perhaps by his father’s cock alone, as it felt like two halves of a puzzle fitting perfectly into place. Griffin’s fingers gripped his shoulders tightly as he began moving on it. “A-AGH!! Ahhhh! Ben… d-d-damn! I-I also heard that boys fe-feel better than girls! SO MUCH B-BETTER! MM!”

“You have heard a lot about this!” Ben grunted out, as Griffin began moving on his cock.

“Tell me,” Griffin slammed himself down on Ben’s full length, impaling himself on his dad’s manhood, “I’m wrong!”

“I will if you are when I’ve fucked Savannah!!!” Ben moaned loudly, forcing his hips upwards and his cock deeper.

“I’ve got way longer to make you cum! As s-soon as you do, I get her, not you!” Griffin gasped feeling Ben slam into him. He thought Ben would sit there and take a riding, not get into it and actually fuck him. Pride filled his chest knowing he was making his young father horny enough to fuck another boy. “Mm! F-fuck me, my ass was made for it!”

“Y-You will never fuck her Harry! Ever!” Ben growled, grabbing onto his future son and beginning to fuck Griffin harder.

“OHGOD!” Griffin’s body arched up as Ben started to use his ass. A personal toy for his dick to slam in and out of. “Mmm!! F-fuck me like i’ll fuck her when you’re done inside me!”

Ben stopped moving with a smirk. 

In retaliation, Griffin tensed his butt. Clenching around Ben like a vice as he rode the boy with vigor, determination sealed in his eyes. He wanted what made him; Ben to shoot inside. With the idea of his own father’s young cum inside of him, having the youngster’s cock throbbing.

Feeling himself about to lose it, Ben bit his lip. He tried to push Griffin off, but found himself leaning back on the table and clutching it weakly as Griffin bounced in his lap. Fucking his young ass on Ben’s six-inch dick, splitting himself open with it. Ben was losing himself to the pleasure, sinking into it like quicksand. Losing his grip. His breathing grew heavy and chest fluttered. 

“Ungh! S-stop it, cocksucker!” Ben moaned. Griffin paid him no mind as he rode with a passion for cock.

“C-Cum in me, d-d-d-” Griffin almost begged, fighting the need to say dad by finishing with a loud moan instead.

“My name… is… BEN!” Ben rammed up at full force. Without the desire to lose, he whined as he shot ropes of cum into the boy. Flooding his ass to the brim, to the point it was even flowing out around his dick. Though he didn’t want to, he conceded to the loss and slumped. Putting it on a little, since he couldn’t be too upset after losing his virginity.

Griffin bounced on his lap for a while longer after that, trying to milk out what he could from Ben, but he got little more from the straight boy.

“S-Savannah… is… mine…” Griffin panted out, resting on his father’s cock for a few moments as he recovered.

“Nah… I’m bigger… I’ll fuck her and make you watch…” Ben sighed with a content, cocky grin.

Seeing a way to save her, Griffin grinned and hoped Harper would understand. “Night of the dance, me, you, her. Threesome?”

“Twosome. You just watch!” Ben demanded in a firm tone. No negotiation.

“Threesome, or I’ll fuck her without you.” Griffin demanded back, he didn’t just want to watch. He needed to be involved in order to keep Savannah busy and distracted.

“Ugh, we’ll see. No promises!” Ben growled.

Sighing and deciding to work on getting this promise closer to the dance, Griffin eased off of the dick of his younger form of his father. With the teen quickly getting dressed, before leaving his satisfied father and awkwardly walking off to meet up with Harper. Struggling a little to walk with the sensation of his father’s young cum inside of him but managing to get it down by the time he reached his best friend. Who gave him a confused look and sniffed a little due to the sexual smell surrounding him but decided to shrug it off. 

It didn’t smell any different to her brother, after all.

Hoping they had done enough for now, Griffin and Harper went back through the portal with Harper heading home to stop herself from getting in trouble and ‘show’ her face in front of her mother. Griffin meanwhile went upstairs to find his father resting on the couch. Not running around trying to fix the hotel like normal, it was confusing.

Seeing his father with a smile on his face only grew this confusion, with Griffin walking up to the older man. “What’s up dad?”

“Oh, just thinking of my old friend Harry…” Ben commented, the older man having a slight twinkle in his eyes. “He’s a lot like you… loved playing the guitar, even kept his hair similar to how you do...”

“O-Oh… I’ve never heard of this Harry…” Griffin gilped, wondering if his dad was working it out. 

“Well I only really knew him for a week then he disappeared… but it feels like he’s been with me for the last oh…” Ben responded, standing up “How old are you now, Griffin?”


End file.
